Heart's Desire (part 1)
by Wargreymon 316
Summary: My first fic it's a Mimi/Tai/Sora it's a really sad story you'll end up crying after reading the series....R


Disclaimer: I don't own digimon and you know the rest so I'll skip this part...  
  
  
Heart's Desire ( part 1)  
By: Wargreymon 3:16  
  
The digidestined have returned to the real world and 10 years have passed..............  
  
Early Afternoon:  
  
"Look out!!!" said a voice from the distance as Mimi turned to see what was the problem a soccer came flying towards her and hit her in the head. Mimi screamed when the ball hit her on the side of the head. As she tried to comfort herself from the pain a man ran up towards her Mimi's anger had gotten the best of her and she slapped the man who came up to her.  
  
"Owwww......geez lady I was coming to apologize.............Mimi is that you???" the man said. Mimi was about to yell at the man then suddenly realized who it was.  
  
"Tai!!!" she screamed in her confusion "I'm sorry I didn't know it was you I thought....."  
"Don't worry about it Mimi, if anything I should be apologizing you for hitting you in the head." Tai said apologetically  
"It's okay I think I'll survive. I see that your still playing soccer."  
"Yeah I'm hoping to be in the pros soon." Tai said. "What about you? What have you been up too, I haven't seen you in a long time."  
"Oh I've been busy with my career, creating new fashion designs can be overwhelming sometimes. That's why I decided to have lunch in the park."  
Tai and Mimi started talking about everything and what they have been doing. ' I never knew Tai was so attractive. ' Mimi thought to herself. Suddenly they were interrupted by a female voice.  
  
"Tai what's taking you so long.......oh I see what's going on." said the auburn haired female.  
"Sora it's not what you think...."  
"Sora???"Mimi said in surprise "Is that really you? I haven't seen you in like forever."  
"Mimi?!?! Oh my goodness... it's been so long Mimi I didn't recognize you."  
"That's okay I didn't recognize you either, it's been so long we've all changed."  
"Your right Mimi, how have you been?"  
"I've been better, I feel a bit dizzy though."Mimi said trying to stay balanced.  
"Do you want me to take you home Mimi?" Tai said offering a hand to Mimi.  
"Would you?"  
"Yeah, no problem." Tai said "You don't mind do you honey?"  
"Honey???" Mimi said in curiosity  
"Oh yeah..."Tai said slapping his forehead " Sora and I are going out."  
"Oh..."Mimi said sounding disappointed  
"Of course not. Just remember to come back." Sora said then kissing Tai in the lips.   
Mimi gazed off into the distance as she saw Tai and Sora kissing passionately. She jumped when a hand touched her shoulder.  
  
"Are you ready to go Mimi?"Tai said smiling at her.  
"Yup." Mimi said smiling.  
As they strolled over too Tai's car Mimi began to start asking questions about Tai's relationship with Sora.  
"So how long have you been going out with Sora?"Mimi asked getting into Tai's car.  
"Well I guess we started dating after we came back from the digiworld she was about the only one that kept in contact with me after we all decided to go our seperate ways."  
"Oh," Mimi said "I bet your real happy aren't you?"  
"You bet I am, Sora is the best thing to happen in my life."  
"What about you are you seeing anybody?"  
"No I haven't really met anyone that I've been really attracted too."  
Mimi then told Tai where to go to reach her apartment. Tai pulled up to Mimi's apartment aftering twisting and turning through the streets.  
"Tai would you mind walking me to my apartment?" Mimi said "It's just that... I would really appreciate the company."  
"Uh.....I guess so" Tai said in surprised  
As Tai walked Mimi to her apartment Tai began to notice Mimi getting closer to him until she was holding his arm in a very provacative way leading him to her apartment.  
"Ummm.....Mimi are we there yet??? Tai said uncomfortably.  
Mimi suddenly realized she was holding Tai's arm and gazing into his eyes.  
"Wha......oh we're here umm...thanks Tai for walking me here." Mimi said while releasing Tai's arm.   
"Your welcome Mimi. I'll see you later then."Tai said.  
Suddenly Mimi pulled Tai towards her and kissed him on the lips passionately.   
"See you later Tai" Mimi said running into her apartment and closing the door.  
  
*******  
'What was that all about,' Tai thought to himself while walking to his car. ' I better not tell Sora what happened here today she'd just get mad. Mimi is a pretty good kisser.......What am I thinking I love Sora.' Tai thought while getting into his car ' I better go pick up Sora she's probably worried ' Tai smiled to himself as he drove away from Mimi's apartment.  
  
To be continued.......   



End file.
